Saving Grace
by jessiekatexox
Summary: They finally got there happily ever after, and then Beca gets that phone call, the one that changes not only her life but the lives of everyone close to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Pitch Perfect story, I love this movie so so so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or it's characters, a girl can dream though...**

* * *

6 Months Later…

"Alright nerds, let's go with…Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars." Beca said confidently, Tommy nodded and left to tell the auditioning students their song. Fat Amy pulled her into a conversation about the pros and cons of a surprise-wrestling match, but she stopped listening after she noticed Jesse out of the corner of her eye shooting glances at her while listening to Benji's story, Amy noticed her friend's lack of response and rolled her eyes sighing loudly.

"Oi! Can't you two rabbits keep it in your pants for 5 minutes? Christ you're almost as bad as Stacie!" She said loudly as the other Trebles and Bellas snickered and Stacie huffed in annoyance while continuing to file her nails. Beca blushed while Jesse just ginned, Tommy and Justin re-entering the room with the first auditioner saved them from further embarrassment.

Beca thought auditions went well; there were enough good singers to compensate for the many, many bad singers. She was the last one left in the auditorium gathering her notes when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and a face press into her neck.

"Hey you, found any keepers?" Jesse asked, his voice muffled by her hair as he kissed her neck softly, making her lean into him a bit more.

"Yeah two; Carly and April. Amy is taking the lead on the whole "initiation" thing; apparently she's an expert back home. How about you?" She said hating how breathy her voice sounded as his mouth hit _that _spot.

"Mmm? Oh yeah we got a few, including Benji; he has to be traditionally initiated this year." He mumbled into her neck, Beca turned and captured his lips with hers. As her arms moved around his neck, she felt the backs of her legs hit the desk and vaguely wondered when they had started moving. Jesse's hands found the space between her top and jeans, burning a path as they caressed her ribcage and the underside of her bra, Beca tangled her hands in his hair tugging gently and scraping his scalp causing a low moan to escape his lips. Then his hands were gone from her waist and she was being lifted onto the desk, Beca let out a small noise that was totally _not_ a squeal before wrapping her legs around his waist drawing him impossibly closer. Her mouth attacked his neck biting then soothing the skin with her tongue, Jesse's hands found their way to the top of her jeans running his fingers lightly under the waistband…

"Hey dude you coming or what? _DAMMIT_ guys it's bad enough when you do this at home!" Unicycle said as he Hat and Kolio reentered the room looking for Jesse.

"Yeah guys, do we really need to have _another_ talk about the difference between private and public space and what you can and can't do…" Hat said shaking his head as the couple jumped apart smoothing down their clothes. Beca had moved into the Treble house with Jesse this year when she found out she would have to spend another year with Kimmy-Jin. The guys were completely cool with it after they found out she was an amazing cook and they no longer had to live off frozen TV dinners, but now house rules had to be established after one to many times of finding Beca and Jesse in compromising positions. Beca hopped down from the desk rolling her eyes as Jesse whined quietly,

"Wasn't my fault he started it! I gotta go make sure the new Bellas will actually survive the initiation Amy has planned, catch you guys later!" She said giving Jesse a quick kiss then walking out of the auditorium, smiling when she hears the boys begin to make fun of him.

After the initiation of the two newest Bellas they all made the familiar trek to the amphitheater where all the other acapella groups had beaten them there, while descending the steps Beca stopped and turned to face her group.

"Hey guys you can have fun tonight, but we have rehearsals tomorrow morning and if any of you come in with a hangover I'll be bringing out the rape whistle in cardio." Beca said with a grin, Amy laughed,

"Yeah and if you turn up to rehearsals in a treble hoddie with a hicky we get to watch while you do cardio." Amy said and the others laughed as Beca blushed,

"Bite me!" Beca said sticking out her tongue,

"Hmmm no thanks but ask Jesse I'm sure he will!" Amy bit back jokingly as she pushed passed Beca to get to the alcohol, the Bellas disbanded as Beca joined the que to get alcohol.

Jesse was admiring the crowd looking for his favorite Bella when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I know you…we have English lit together right?!" Carly said beaming at him and holding onto his arm, Jesse smiled a little uneasily at her as he tried gently to free his arm.

"Um yeah I think so?" he said although it sounded more like a question, Carly let out a high pitch giggle, as she held onto him tighter.

"I had no idea you were a singer, we should totally hang out sometime…maybe do some vocal exercises among other things." She said suggestively, pressing herself against him. Jesse was kinda freaked out, was this girl coming on to him? He'd never had a girl come on to _him_ before, and honestly it was a little scary. Jesse pulled his hand from her grasp and took a step away from her, a little annoyed when Carly tried to follow him.

"Look, you seem nice and all but I have a girlfriend, one whom I love very very much and don't want to lose any time soon." He said, hoping that this girl would just drop it and leave him alone, no such luck.

"Well what kind of girlfriend leaves a guy like you all by yourself, if _I_ were your girlfriend I'd never want you out of my sight." She said moving closer, think Jesse think! How can you get this girl away from you?

"Yeah, umm she's been pretty busy tonight with…wait! You're a new Bella aren't you?! You know her, you know my girlfriend!" Jesse said frantically, slightly relieved. This girl wouldn't want to get on the bad side of her new team, no one is that stupid. She looked at him curiously,

"Your girlfriend's a Bella? Which one." She said clearly not believing him, just then Jesse caught sight of Beca making her way towards them, and one look at her face told him that she had seen what Carly had been doing.

"Beca, Beca's my girlfriend who I love so very, very much…sorry you'll have to excuse me." He said stepping around the slightly upset Carly and walking over to Beca and steering her off her path of destruction.

* * *

**What do you think? This is just the set up, the actual storyline will begin next chapter, hope to hear from you soon :)**

**Love Jess xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it's been ages! I had exams and then I went to AMERICA! (My dream since I was 4 and saw my first Disney movie) I got home less than a week ago, you'll be pleased to know while I was away I got over the writer's block that had me stuck on chapter 4 of this story which is being completely re-written right this second. If anyone has any comments or ideas/suggestions for this story I would love to hear them either in reviews or a personal message. I love seeing what other people have to say about my stories, it makes me grin like a fool for the rest of the days :)**

* * *

"Hey" he said kissing her once they were somewhere far away from Carly, Beca turned her head.

"Hey yourself, what was she doing, all pressed up against you." Beca said sullenly, Jesse tried to suppress a chuckle she was so cute when she was mad, but laughing now was defiantly _not_ in his best interests.

"I think she was trying to flirt with me, she kinda scares me a little bit." Jesse admitted earning a small chuckle from Beca.

"Plus she's not my type, no scary earspike." He said with a laugh wrapping his arms around Beca's small frame. Beca let out a snort as she cuddled into him,

"Nerd. Hey you know, we never got to finish what you started this morning…" Beca whispered sending a shiver down Jesse's spine. Jesse grabbed her hand and began to drag her away from the party, Beca laughed and pulled her hand away as her phone began to ring, looking at the number she pulled away from Jesse laughing.

"Whoa slow down there hot stuff, I gotta get this it's from Seattle it might be mom." She said accepting the call,

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Rebecca Mitchell?" a formal voice answered on the other end.

"Yes that's me, who is this and why are you calling me?" Beca asked curiosity lacing her voice, the man on the other end of the phone cleared his throat.

"Ma'am my name is Officer Ayres, I am calling from Seattle, Washington…there's been an accident." Beca's body went numb as fear coursed through her,

"Oh god! What happened?! Is everyone okay, my parents…are they okay, oh my god what about Grace?!" Beca was close to hyperventilating, Jesse instantly realized something was wrong and had returned to her side, he could only hear Beca's side of the conversation but he was really worried.

"Ma'am there was a car accident, I'm so sorry to tell you…Mr and Mrs Miller were killed on impact…" the officer's voice was drowned out by Beca's sobs as they echoed around the amphitheater, everyone at the party had now noticed the commotion and the Bellas and Trebles had gathered around Jesse who was sitting on the top step with Beca in his lap.

Among the mess of emotions running around in her brain, one panicked, urgent thought made its way out of her mouth.

"What about Grace?" She whispered almost as quietly as Lily, the officer cleared his throat but did not answer her straight away.

"Where. Is. My. Sister." Her voice was cold and hard but Jesse could see the fear clearly in her eyes.

"Grace Miller was in the car at the time of the accident, she was injured and has been rushed to the children's ward of the Seattle Grace Hospital, she is stable and will be released shortly." Beca closed her eyes and pressed her head against Jesse's chest as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." She said tiredly, ending the call. Jesse tightened his grip on her and placed a kiss in her hair, the Bellas and Trebles gathered awkwardly around the pair, not knowing exactly what was going on but knew something terrible had just occurred.

"My parents are dead." Beca said out loud, still not quite believing the words, there were a few gasps from her friends, but she continued on.

"My little sister Grace was in the accident too. I have to go to her, she's only 3 she can't be alone…" Beca's tears come back with sudden force; Jesse calmly picked her up and informed their friends that they're going to go home before walking away with a sobbing Beca clutched to his chest.

When they get back to their room Jesse lays Beca on the bed, takes off both of their shoes, then lays beside her letting her cry it all out knowing she will talk about it in her own time.

Hours and minutes pass and Beca's sniffles decrease to the point where Jesse's convinced she's asleep, so he jumps a little when she turns to face him with puffy red eyes.

"I can't believe they're gone…" she whispered,

"…Greg was my step-dad but he was more of a father to me than my birth father has ever been. He was there when my 'real' dad walked out; he was there for every big moment in my life. When my father came back into my life Greg was furious, he didn't want me to come to Barden, he was hurt because he thought I chose my father over him. I never told him how much he meant to me, I guess I just thought he would always be there…" her eyes were trained on the wall behind him but her hand found his and intertwined their fingers, Jesse brought her hand up to his lips and kissed each of her fingers.

"He knew…" was all he said, Beca's eyes snapped to meet his sincere gaze,

"How can you be sure?" She asked her eyes filled with conflicting hope and doubt; Jesse gave her a small smile.

"Because you were _his_ daughter, he knew how much you cared about him, even if you didn't always say it or show it." He said with a smile, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Beca sighed wearily, snuggling closer to Jesse,

"God Jesse what am I going to do? I'm Grace's guardian now; I'm responsible for her. I have to organize a flight to get to her; I have to talk to the dean, my dad and the Bellas to tell them what's going on. I have to think about finding somewhere to live, where she will go to school…crap Jesse what's going to happen to her while I'm in class, or at the station, or running the Bellas …" Beca was exhausted; emotionally and mentally, she was grieving for her parents to come back and tell her there had been a mistake, that she didn't really have to be a responsible grown-up yet. Jesse pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Hey, it will be okay. Everything will be okay Bec; we can work this out together, I want to help you as much as you'll let me. Grace can live here in the Treble house; we have the spare room just opposite ours that she can sleep in, we have a couple of years to worry about schooling. As for babysitting, Beca we both run acapella groups; we have, like, 20 people to call on if we need help! I know it feels scary and impossible, but it won't be, there are so many people who are ready and willing to help you, especially me." He said, calming her fears, Beca gave him a small smile.

"Thankyou, for everything Jess, and I want you to help me, with Grace. I think I'm going to need all the help I can get." She said kissing Jesse softly on the lips, then moving off the bed to grab a bag. Jesse reached over for his laptop on his nightstand and began looking up flights as Beca pulled out various necessities that she would need in Seattle.

"The next flight from Atlanta to Seattle is tomorrow at 11:00am." He said already booking the flight and writing down the confirmation number,

"Thanks. That will give me enough time to go see the Bellas before I go." She said and Jesse could see all the calculations running through her head, making to-do lists and checking things off.

"Good, I'll talk to the Trebles and let them know what's going on, do you want me to e-mail the Dean and your dad?" she stopped for a moment to think, then nodded zipping up her suitcase and grabbing one of Jesse's old shirts to wear to bed, as she began to get undressed Jesse busied himself with turning off his computer and getting ready for bed, trying to stop the inappropriate thoughts leaking into his mind…now was _so_ not the right time. He climbed into bed and Beca followed him, laying her head on his chest,

"This doesn't feel real, I feel like I'll wake up tomorrow and it will all have been a bad dream." She whispered into the darkness, Jesse's heart broke to hear the vulnerability in her voice.

"I'm sorry Beca, I'm so so sorry. If I could fix this I would, but we can't, and we just have to get through the next few weeks and months, then, slowly things will start to get better. They won't ever be the same, but they'll get better." He said softly into her hair as they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait, let me know okay?**

**Love Jess xox**


End file.
